The present invention relates generally to swimming aids for use in swimming and underwater operations and, more particularly, to swimming aids adapted to be associated with the hands of a swimmer.
Swimming aids adapted to be associated with the hands of a swimmer are known. Examples of conventional swimming aids of this type include the swimming gloves disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 4,150/1953 and 29,439/1977. Conventional swimming gloves of this type are constructed so that all of the fingers are covered with a glove-like product up to the finger tips, the glove-like product having a web-like membrane stretched between the adjacent fingers thereof.
Conventional swimming gloves of this type have the disadvantage that a swimmer wearing the same cannot perform any useful work with his hands so that the use of such swimming gloves is limited only to swimming exercises. Further, conventional swimming gloves are disadvantageously complicated in construction and exceedingly high in production cost.